


Young Lovers

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Young Lovers

She was thankful for her guardians, despite the fact that Serenity had chosen them before her birth in the past.

Had she not done that, she would not have met the older beautiful raven haired princess and scout of Mars. She was quite thankful that she had met the other girl before Beryl had openly decided to destroy the Moon Kingdom.

She truly grateful for her friends and fellow senshi, more than any of them really knew. Truly grateful that despite the odds and knowing violent reactions to anything that was not the norm of society, that Haruka and Michiru had chosen to out themselves to the world.

Knowingly doing so, for the reasons that she and her chosen consort can keep their relationship their relationship going in secret without fear of being found out.


End file.
